College Horror Part 2
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and his friends have their final year of College. What's going to happen in their Senior year of College? More Love or a heartbreak? Could this be the year where things get real for the group of friends?
1. Last Year

**Sonic's POV**

Seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days, and days turn into years. It's been a few years since my freshman year in college…. I'm now a Senior in college. I go to the same college with the same friends. We all grew up so much. I've gotten taller, more muscles, more hair everything changed. But not my feelings for Amy.

"Who's your math teacher?" I asked Amy as we walked around campus.

Amy and I always walked around the campus in the morning because our classes started. A lot has changed with Amy too. Her hair got longer, her body was tone, her eyes were perfect (as always) everything about her has changed. Expect her love for me.

"I have Sonia." Amy replied.

"I remember Sonia." I said with a grin.

"Who is she?"

"She's my mom's best friend. They always talk about girl stuff."

"That's how girls are.. Oh, what time do you have math?"

I checked my watch and my class.

"Right now."

I grabbed Amy's hand and we walked to the math building. The college hasn't changed much. I never saw Manic after Junior year. He must have dropped out like Chip. Amy and I grabbed a seat next to each other. I looked around the room, I think everyone was all seniors.

"Alright class. My name is Sonia. There is no Ms. Or Mrs." Sonia said.

She looked around the room. Her eyes stopped at me. She smiled and turned towards the board. She wrote down her name and turned back around.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonia said. "You've grown up so much."

I could only smile. I didn't know what to say. I knew I would be the teacher's pet in the class. That would be nice.

"Alright class. I want everyone to pair themselves Boy with boy, girl with girl." Sonia began.

We did as we were told. After that we started to do math. Sonia wasn't going easy on us. We were adult so I guess that's why. I wouldn't blame her, if I was a teacher in college I would do the same thing.

It's about 6:30. My classes were over. I walked Amy back to her dorm. Her roommate was Cream. They were sisters. Amy opened the door and Tails was with Cream. I began to clap slowly.

"Took ya long enough!" I said.

"I swear we weren't making-out." Tails said standing up.

"I better get going. I have cross country." I said checking my watch.

"Bye Sonic." Amy said kissing me.

I shut the door and ran to the practice. Mrs. Acorn was still the coach. I, Sonic the Hedgehog was also a couch. I loved being a cross country coach! I would coach the team if Mr. Acorn had something important to do.

"Sonic, Mr. Acorn isn't here today." Said a student.

"Alright then. Give me 30 laps." I yelled to the team. "I'll run with you."

The whole team began to run. Students were trying so hard to beat me, but they could never win. There was also a student named Big. His name suits him, to be honest. He was having a hard time. As the other students did their laps, I ran over to Big.

"Hey Big. Everything going well?" I asked.

"I can't do it, Sonic. I can't."

"Sure you can. Would music help? It sometimes help me."

"I'll try it."

Big got his Ipod out and looked at me with a smile.

"Go with the beat." I said before running off. Soon, practice was over. I went back to my dorm and ate dinner. Tails was doing homework. I laid on my bed and drank some water.

"So what happened with Cream?" I asked breaking the silent."

"Oh nothing. I was helping her with homework." Tails lied.

I sat up and took off my shirt. I threw it at Tails' head.

"Ew! Why is it wet!?" Tails screamed throwing my shirt on the floor.

"I was running with my team. Now tell me the truth."

"Or what?

"Or I'll throw my pants at you."

Tails thought for a moment. I started to unzip my pants, but Tails turned around facing me. I grinned and was ready to listen.

"I went over to Cream's dorm to see what she was doing, and instead we made out." Tails said.

"Good job! You've grown so much. I remember when you were scared to even kiss Cream!"

Tails laughed and I got ready for bed. The first day of college was always hard. It also made me so tired. I went to be early that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I was outside with Carter. I loved walking at night. I felt free. No stress for a few minutes. Carter and I gossiped for a few minutes. We sat under the same tree as freshman year.

"We should name this tree." I said padding this tree.

"What name?" Carter asked.

"Good question."

We began to think for a while. I had no names. All I could think about was Sonic. I had to focus, but I couldn't.

"Treesa!" Carter yelling hitting my arm. (Tree-Sa)

"Treesa? Ha! I get it!" I said laughing.

We named the tree, Treesa. It was a girl tree. Carter and I headed back inside. We were pretty tired from today. I couldn't image Sonic. Having classes, then going to cross country practice. I couldn't do it, I would pass out from running.

"Good night, Amy." Carter said.

"Good night, Carter."

I opened my dorm door. Cream was on her phone in the dark. I got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and changed into my bedtime clothes. Final, I can get some sleep.


	2. An Old Friend

**I don't have school so here a update!**

**Sonic's POV**

It's the next day. I opened the my eyes. I turned my head and saw Tails fast asleep. I crawled out of bed, trying not to wake him up. I went into the bathroom and did my business. I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed some clothes and laid them on my bed and began to undress.

"S-Sonic...What time is it?" Tails asked waking up.

"Time for class."

Tails got out of bed, and began to get ready. I threw him a shirt and he put it on. Soon, we both were ready. I was on my to science. I met up with Silver, who also had science with me.

"Hey Silver. Ready for science?" I asked walking with him.

"Yea! Amy told me about Mr. Acorn. He's Sally's dad."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that bitch."

Silver knew I could really pissed off once I heard Sally's name. I hated her so much. But I brushed it off, and we got to the science building. We found the classroom, and Silver opened the door.

"Where's the teacher?" Silver asked taking a seat.

"I don't know."

I took a seat next to Silver. We watched the door incase Mr. Acorn showed up. I didn't really want him as a teacher. I already had him a cross country coach. I remember the day we first met too... Freshman year of high school, and I remember going to Sally's house, meeting her parents.

"Yo Sonic." Silver said waving his hand in front of me.

"Wh-What?"

"A kid just took the teacher's seat." Silver whispered.

I looked over at the teacher's desk. Silver was right. A student was in the teacher's chair, facing the board. I rolled my eyes, knowing this student wasn't going to be on Mr. Acorn's good side. I got up and walked over to the chair.

"I think the teacher sits there." I said spinning the chair around.

The chair turned around. My face turned red. The person looked at me and smiled. It just had to be her. Sally Acorn.

"Well, big blue... You grew up... Very sexy. You still with mute?" Sally said running her eyes up and down my body.

"It's Amy, bitch."

I growled, and went back to my seat. Silver saw everything. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. My last year of college, and this has to happen! Why!? Before I could finish my thoughts, Mr. Acorn walked into the classroom. He smiled at Sally, and introduce her to the class.

"Class. This is my daughter, Sally. She will be joining my class and this college." Mr. Acorn said.

"Fuck..." I whispered.

I looked down, as Sally made her way towards me. She sat next to me. I turned my head and looked at her. She winked at me, and I rolled my eyes. Just think about Amy. My true love. Amy Rose. Amy Rose...

"Alright class. We have a project." Mr. Acorn began.

The whole glass groaned and sank in their seats. Mr. Acorn laughed a little and pulled out a clipboard. I knew we couldn't pick our partners. If we could, I'd pick Silver. We always share the amount of work, and everything! We got shit done too!

"Last group is Sonic and Sally." Mr. Acorn finished. "Get with your partners."

Sally moved her desk closer to mine. She leaned in close to me. She flutter her eye lashes at me. She had make-up on. I could smell her perfume, which was strong. Her wardrobe had changed. She was wearing lip gloss too... Wait, why I was I looking at her like this!?

"So Sonic..." Sally reached my hand and grabbed it. "What should we do for our project."

"Not flirt." I said pulling my hand away.

"Come on Sonic. We can be friends with benefits."

"I have a fucking girlfriend." I said in a low voice.

"Sonic, Sally. I hope you two will work great together." Mr. Acorn said walking over to us.

"Thanks again for making us partners, daddy." Sally said.

"Anything for my sweet heart."

Mr. Acorn walked away, and I looked at Sally. She set this up. I knew it! I fucking knew it! I knew her father would do anything for her! Sally has always been a princess, she was my princess, but not anymore. God, I'm so fucking mad right now. My ex-girlfriend was trying to get back together again! It's been years too!

"Did you set this up?" I asked ignoring my thoughts.

"Set what up?"

"Partners. Don't act dumb."

"No. My daddy just did it."

"You may be daddy's little girl. But you'll never get what you want."

Sally laughed at that. She thought I was joking but I wasn't. I wasn't going to let her win. Never again.


	3. It Ends Tonight

**Sonic's POV**

It's almost been a week since I learned Sally was in the same college. Also, it's Friday night. Most people would be partying, hanging out with friends, drinking, driving, making-out. Where was I? I was in the library with Sally. We still had our project that would be due on Monday! I was doing all the fucking work! She was just flirting with me! But since her father is the teacher, she can get away with anything!

"Sally, can you please work." I asked super tired.

"We should take a break."

"I just want to get this done. I have other shit to do." I said.

"You talking about Amy?"

"I'd rather be talking to Amy."

Sally rolled her eyes and started to work. At least it was something. Finally, she's doing part of the work. After a minutes went by, Sally and I left. We were both really tired from today. We talked for a while, but I kept my answers short and simple. I didn't want to talk to her, but she kept asking questions about Amy and I.

"I'm going to my dorm." I said pointing the way to the boys dorms.

"I'll walk you."

I didn't want to fight her. I walked away, but Sally was following me. What else could I do? She could change my grade from an A to an F in one second! I couldn't let that happen!

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

Cream, Carter, and I were having our nightly walk. We walked around tons of building. We were all hyper since we had a lot of coffee. We also just watched a movie at Carter's dorm. We talked about girl stuff. Boys, sluts, boys, gossip. Did I say boys?

"Anyways, how are you and Cream?" Carter asked Cream.

"Pretty good! He's stepping up his game." Cream said with a smile.

"It's about time! You both are growing up!" I said holding my hands together.

"What about you and Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Oh Sonic... I don't know why, but I have weird feeling when I hear his name." I said holding my stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" Carter asked stopping in her tracks.

"Trust me. I'm not."

We all laughed and started to walk again. We walked under a tree and stared at the moon for a moment. A kiss under the full moon. So romantic. Every girl's dream.

"BEE!" Cream screamed.

We all started screaming and running in circle. We ran far away from the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I heard screaming. Sounded like 3 girls... One of them was Cream. Her voice is high, but her screamed are even higher! I bet one of the other screams is Tails. His screams were kinda high too. Then, the scream stopped. It's like nothing happened.

Sally however, saw Amy, Cream, and Carter walking their way. She knew she had to do something to make Amy mad. But what? What could she do? She thought of a plan.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled.

I fell down, and Sally was on top of me. I screamed. I start to yell at Sally. She wouldn't get off of me. She started to laugh and touch me. She pinned me down, and my face got red. Our noses touched. I turned my head, hoping she wouldn't see how red my face was getting.

"SONIC!" Carter yelled.

Sally and I both look up. Cream and Amy were right behind her. Oh god, not again. I pushed Sally off and I got to my feet. Amy stared at Sally, but she didn't look at me. I held out my arms and walked towards Amy, but she slapped my arms. I pulled back my arms and looked at Amy.

"How could you Sonic!?" Amy yelled.

Carter and Cream took a few steps back, knowing this would take a while to talk this out.

"It's not my fault Ames, I-"

"Don't call me Ames." Amy said cutting me off. "I-I never knew Sally went to this college... You never told me!"

"I swear to god, I was going to tell you Amy."

"When? When the fuck were you going to tell me? I'm your girlfriend! Not that bitch!" Amy cried pointing at Sally.

Once Amy said that, Sally ran off. I looked behind Amy. Cream was holding her hand to her chest. Carter had her arms around Cream. Cream had tears in her eyes. She knew something bad was going to happen.

"Amy just listen... Sally came onto me. You and I have been dating for years now, but Sally and I have a history together and-"

"She was your first love I bet... Once she took you virginity I bet you fell madly in love with her. " Amy said starting to cry.

I didn't look at Amy. Amy was right. Sally was my first love, but I've been dating Amy for the past 6 in half years! Even though Sally was the first person I had sex with, I've had sex with Amy more than Sally. I looked back up, and I saw Amy walking away from me.

"Amy please! We have more history together!" I called out to her.

"Not anymore! It's over Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy yelling running back to her dorm.

Cream and Carter ran after Amy. Carter stopped and turned to face me. She shook her head and ran back to Amy. I can't believe Amy just broke up with me... I'm fucking single again. I ran back to my dorm room, trying to figure this out.

"Tails! I need to talk to you!" I yelling opening the door and turning on the lights.

Tails woke up and I slammed the door hard. My hands were in fist, and Tails sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes.

"What? Is it about Sally?"

"Amy just broke up with me." I said sitting on my bed.

Tails stared at me before saying anything. I looked at the ground. The love of my life was gone! All because of Sally! I started to breath hard. Tails got up and gave me a glass of water. I took the water and splashed it on my face instead of drinking it.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." I whispered.

"I wish this was a dream, Sonic... Maybe you didn't hear her right."

"No. She fucking said it, Tails! I'm single again."

Tails saw a tear run down my cheek. Was I crying? I don't cry... I can't cry! I talked to Tails for an hour. He finally told me to go to bed, and sleep it off. I couldn't sleep it off! I just lost my girlfriend that I have been dating for the past 6 in half years! Could I really start all over with someone new? Maybe it doesn't have to be someone new...Just maybe...


	4. Thanks For the Memories

**READ Please: I WILL have Sonic and Amy back together. Just not in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

It's been 4 days since Amy and I broke up. I think it's a Tuesday... I'm not really sure. But do I care? Fuck no! Why should I care anymore!? Nothing was going my way. But I don't care anymore. Knuckles and Tikal would try to talk to me. They told me about Amy. From what I heard, Amy was a mess! She was totally lost without me.

"Sonic. Just go talk to Amy again." Tails said brushing his teeth.

"No... I'm done with Amy. I'm done trying."

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm not talking about this anymore. I'll see you at lunch."

I grabbed my science things and left the dorm. Tails sighed, knowing this was going to be harder than he thought.

I got to my science class. By the way, on Monday, Sally and I turned in our project. We got an A on it. She never stopped her flirting though. I didn't care anymore. I took my seat next to Silver. Silver knew about Amy and I.

"How are you, Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Fine..."

I sank in my seat. I didn't want to be here today, but at the same time I wanted too. Sally walked through the door. We made eye contact. Silver watched us closely.

"How are you, Sonikku?" Sally asked.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Good. Since I get to see you today."

"Same here."

I winked at Sally, and she blushed. In science we watched a movie. Sally and I passed notes to each other. I gave her my number again and soon class was over. Before I knew it was lunch time.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

Silver was following Sonic around. Sonic went to get some lunch. Silver ran around campus trying to find Blaze. He finally found her reading in the library. Silver ran up to her and threw the book out of Blaze's hand.

"I was reading that." Blaze said.

"I need your help."

Blaze got her things and followed Silver. Silver and Blaze found Sonic eating at a table alone. He looked pretty happy. Silver and Blaze were at a good distance from Sonic. Blaze was confused a little. She had no idea what was going on.

"So what are we doing? He's not with Amy anymore." Blaze said upset.

"I know... But he's been flirting back with Sally! I see it all in science."

"I see Sally!"

Blaze pushed Silver's head down. Sally took a seat in front of Sonic. Sonic leaned in towards Sally and Sally did the same. They kissed each other.

"I'm gonna throw up." Silver said sticking his tongue out.

"Same here. What are we going to do?"

"Tell the others."

Silver grabbed Blaze's hand and they left. Silver called Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. Blaze called Cream, Tikal, Jasmine, and Carter. Everyone was upset with the news. They all planned to met once all off their classes were over.

* * *

><p><strong>7:45pm<strong>

It's 7:45pm. The group of friends were together. Sonic wasn't there though. He was hanging out with Sally. Carter and Amy were together talking things out in Amy's dorm. Everyone felt so bad for Amy. Sonic was back in the game. It's like he didn't care that Amy broke up with him.

"How could Sonic do this to Amy!?" Jasmine yelled.

"He should have told Amy earlier!" Tikal said crossing her arms.

"It's all Sonic's fault!" Knuckles said. "If only he had told Amy what happened."

"He tried to tell Amy but she wouldn't listen." Cream said upset.

"Does Sonic say anything about Amy nowadays?" Blaze asked Tails.

"Not anymore. He cried that night she broke up with him though." Tails said. "I've never seen him so broken."

"I'm about to break him! He's hurting Amy!" Silver yelled.

"I know but-" Tails began.

"But nothing!" Shadow yelled. "Sonic needs Amy. Sally is just using him."

"He seems happy with Sally though." Tikal said. "Which is the worst thing ever."

"Tell me about it." Jasmine said.

Everyone started to talk about Sonic, Amy, and Sally. How could Sonic get back together with Sally? Did Sonic just need a girl to help him recover? What about Amy? Was she seeing someone else?

"Amy couldn't be seeing anyone. She totally lost!" Cream said.

"Does Amy know about Sonic and Sally?" Blaze asked.

"No... At least not yet." Tails said standing up.

The group of friends said their final thoughts and went back to their dorms.

Cream opened the door to her dorm. Amy was fast asleep in her bed. Carter had a spoons and ice cream around her. They were all empty. Cream and Carter talked outside in the hall way.

"Amy was crying about Sonic. She told me different stories about her and Sonic." Carter explained.

"I feel so bad... Sonic and Sally are back together... Amy doesn't know yet."

"Sally... She's gonna get it. I swear if I see that bit-"

"We can't hurt her though." Cream said cutting Carter off.

"Why not?" Carter asked with her hands in fists.

"Because Sonic is going to hate us and Amy even more. He'll think Amy is setting things up."

Carter sighed. They both said goodnight and went to their dorms. How will Amy react to this? Sonic dating Sally. Would they have sex again? Did Sally really change for Sonic? Was she going to cheat on him a second time? Everything was so messed up.


	5. Numb

**OMG! The TV show 'Sonic Boom' IS SO AWESOME! I watched it this morning, and fell in love with it! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

It's Friday night. Every class was having their first year party. Seniors got the biggest building. I was in my dorm on my phone. I was laying in bed with my PJ's on. I went through my contacts. I stopped once I saw Sonic's name. I started to get tears in my eyes. I closed my eyes and deleted his contact. Then, there was a knock on my door.

"Who the fuck could that be?"

I got up and opened the door. It was Jasmine. She was all dressed up. She had an orange dress on and her make-up was spot on.

"You look really nice, Jasmine." I said.

"Thank you. Shadow and I are going to the Senior party... You're coming too."

"No. I don't want to get anywhere."

"You haven't gone out anywhere! Beside your classes."

Jasmine pushed me aside and started going through my clothes. I sat on my bed and looked through my phone again. Jasmine grabbed my phone and turned it off. She held up a dress and we head into the bathroom. Jasmine does my hair and make-up. After I was done, we stood in front of the mirror.

"Look at you... You're perfect." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Yea... We both are." I said with a smile.

"There we go... A smile."

Jasmine took my hand and we headed for the party. Shadow was already there. Shadow was with Carter. Tails, Knuckles, and Silver were talking with each other. Cream, Tikal, and Blaze were together.

"There she is!" Knuckles said.

"And there you are." I said.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Silver said.

"Come on. The girls are over there." Jasmine said.

The girls hung out with girls. Boys hung out with the boys. Cream and I started dancing together. For once, I was having so much fun! I was doing tons of things without Sonic! Well, just dancing with friends. It's a start at least.

"Oh no..." Tikal said.

"What?" Blaze said.

Tikal pulled Blaze aside, and pointed. They both saw Sonic and Sally. They were making-out with each other. Sonic was touching Sally in the most romantic way.

"We can't let Amy see." Tikal said.

"I know... Just dance with Amy, and don't make her look that way. Make her stay on the dance floor."

Tikal and Blaze both nodded and went back to dancing. After an hour of dancing, I needed a drink.

"I'm going get some water, Cream." I said.

"Ok. I'll be here." Cream said.

I left Cream and went to get some water. Tikal and Blaze ran up to Cream.

"Cream! Amy has so stay on the dance floor!" Tikal said.

"What? Why?" Cream asked.

"Because Sonic and Sally are here, making-out with each other." Blaze said.

Cream's smile went away.

"I-I just let her leave to get some water!" Cream said.

The girls went to find Amy. They got the boys to help. They even saw Sonic and Sally making-out with each other.

I finally got some water. I drank my water. It felt nice to keep cool. I turned around facing the dance floor. My smile went away. My inside hurt. I dropped my cup of water. Tears started to fill me eyes. I saw Sonic... With Sally! They were making-out with each other. I ran out of the building, crying.

"There she goes!" Shadow yelled pointing to the exit.

"Knuckles go after! You're faster than any of us!" Tikal scream.

Knuckles ran after Amy. Jasmine turned towards Sonic and Sally. Her hands turned into fists. Shadow saw Jasmine, and he knew something bad was going to happen. Jasmine walked over to Sonic and Sally. They were still making-out with each other. Jasmine pulled them apart by the hair.

"Hey bitch! Hey Sonic." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, her name is Sally." Sonic said.

"I don't give a fuck! Do you have idea how much you're hurting Amy!?"

"I better get Jasmine out of here." Shadow said to Carter.

"Good idea." Carter said.

Shadow went over to them. He grabbed Jasmine and pulled her away. Shadow flipped off Sonic and they left the party. Sonic had no idea what was going on.

"You're friends are bitches, Sonic." Sally said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I didn't say anything once Sally said that. I grabbed her cheeks, and began to make-out with her again.

"Let's go back to my dorm." I said taking Sally's hand.

Sally smiled. I took her back to my dorm room. We made out, but we didn't have sex. We made out for a long time.

"You're perfect, Sally." I said.

"I'm always perfect." Sally said flipping her hair.

Just then the door opened. Tails walked in. Sally gave Tails a glare.

"I better go Sonic. Love ya."

"Love you too."

Sally kissed me goodnight and goodbye and left. She shut the door, and I sat on my bed smiling. Tails opened the door, and all the guys walked in. I sat on my bed confused.

"Hey guys, What's going on?" I asked.

"It's about-" Shadow began.

"If it's about Amy. I don't give two shits." I said.

"It's about Sally. Don't you see how she treats you?" Tails asked.

"No. She's my girlfriend. She wouldn't hurt my or you guys." I replied.

"Well that's not true. She's still that heartless person." Silver said.

Just then Tails' phone goes off. He answers it. Cream was screaming over the phone. The party was over. Knuckles had come back to the party without Amy. Amy was missing now.

"We better find her." Shadow said leaving.

Tails and I were the only one in the room. Tails opened the door, and looks back at me.

"If you're thinking about not looking, then you're the only heartless person." Tails said closing the door.

I sat on my bed, thinking. Should I look for Amy? I bet she saw us at the party. I got up and went to look for her. I tried all the places Amy and I used to go too. She was no where! I saw my group of friends. They were sitting under a tree. I think Amy and Carter named it Tree-sa. Something like that.

"No sigh of Amy." Blaze said.

"Where could she be?" Silver.

"Knuckles? Did you see where Amy ran off it?" Tikal asked.

"No idea... She stopped running and we started to talk, but then she kicked me and ran off again." Knuckles yelled.

"You have a black eye." I said walking up to them.

"Go away, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Guys, I'm only trying to help." I said.

"I can't stand this!" Cream yelled. "Sally is just using you! Get that through you head, Sonic!" Cream yelled getting in me face.

I didn't say anything. Tails calmed Cream down. We all went back to our dorms. I couldn't stop thinking about Amy. What if Amy tried to kill herself? I couldn't live without myself if she did. What would Sally think of all this? I shouldn't be thinking about Amy now... I have Sally again.


	6. Complete

**Sonic's POV**

It's the next morning. I got a night's rest. My phone began to ring. I picked it up and answered it. It was Sally. At first I thought it was Amy.

"Hey baby." I said waking up.

"Sonic. Where the hell are you!? We're suppose to walk to class together!" Sally yelled on the other end.

I hung up the phone and started to get dressed. I ran out the door. I met up with Sally. We held hands and she kissed me. As we walked to class, I saw Cream and Blaze talking to random people. They were asking people if they saw Amy... They had Amy's pictures hanging up everywhere.

"At least the brat won't bother us anymore." Sally said with a grin.

"It's not right."

"What's not right baby?"

"Us... I can't believe the love of my life is gone."

"But I'm the love of your life.

"No." I let go of Sally's hand. "You're a fucking cruel heartless bitch! I'm finding Amy. I love her so much."

With that, I left Sally. I over to Cream and Blaze. They heard everything. Cream and Blaze hugged me.

"We're proud of you Sonic." Cream said.

"What can I do to help?"

"Ask people if they know Amy." Blaze said.

I nodded my head, and I started to ask people if they knew Amy. Most people wouldn't answer me because they were mad at me for hurting Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>16 or younger please don't read the rest of the chapter. Just a warning.<strong>

It's the end of the day. I never found Amy. I was in my dorm with Tails. I told Tails about Sally and I. He was so happy that I broke up with her. Tails and I started to talk about Amy.

"I can't find Amy, Tails! I have to find her!" I said pacing around the room.

"You know, I always see's Amy's car parked in the same place. I bet her parents picker her up or something." Tails said.

I stared at Tails. He just put the puzzles together! Why haven't I thought of this before! Tails... My brother! I ran over to Tails and began to shake him.

"I know where Amy is!" I screamed

I ran out of the building. I went to the parking lot. I ran around trying to find Amy's car. Her parents must have picked her up. She had to have had a sigh or something on her car. Finally, I see her car. I think it was her car... It was so dark outside. I ran over to the car and pressed my face up to the window. I started to tap on the window. I saw Amy fast asleep in her car.

"Amy!" I said tapping on the glass.

Amy wakes up and see's me. She stares at me for a moment. I wave me hand and pointed to the lock on the door. She unlocked the door, and glared at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" Amy said opening the car door.

I wasted no time. I pressed my lips against Amy's lips. I got into the car and pushed her down. I broke the kiss and quickly shut the door and locked it. I pinned Amy down and stared into her eyes. I made direct eye contact.

"Amy. I'm so sorry for everything. I should have told you before. I don't want to you lose you ever again! You're the love of my life."

"I thought you'd never come back."

Amy put her hands on my cheek. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll never leave, because we are never breaking up again."

Amy didn't say anything. She lifted her head and kissed me. I kissed her back. Amy kissed me with lots of lust. She wrapped her legs around my waist, making my body press up against hers. I broke the kiss, and we touched noses.

"Amy Rose. Will you go back out with me?" I asked keeping my lips close to hers.

"I would love too."

I wrapped my arms around Amy's body. We kissed each other again. We made-out for about 15 minutes. I broke the kiss, and sat up. I took off my shirt, and I took Amy's shirt off. I threw them in the front seat.

I leaned down toward Amy's neck. I kissed her neck. Amy held the back of my neck, and giggled at my actions. Kissing neck was a turn on for her. I began to suck on her neck. Maybe I give her a hickey.

"Mmm, Sonic..." Amy moaned.

I moved down to her bust line. I buried my face between her breast. I kissed her bust line a little hard than her neck. Amy pushed her hips up to my hips. I stopped kissing her bust line and looked at her.

"Not yet Ames. We barely begun." I said a love voice.

"I need you right now though."

I grinned. My arms were still wrapped around Amy's body. I laid my head on her shoulder. I grabbed onto Amy, and sat up. Pulling Amy with me, my back was against the car door. Amy was on me lap. I could feel some of her weight on my manhood. There, I could take off her bra. I unclip her bra, and threw it in the front seat. I held her breasts, and smiled.

"I missed your friends." I said pulling lightly on her breast.

"And they missed you too."

I work on her right breast. My kissed her nipple and Amy started to moan again. Her hand reach down between my legs. I stopped, and took her hand (that was between my legs) and placed it behind my neck.

"What's the mater, Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"I have to make it up too. I want you to feel this pleasure. Not me."

"Not yet, at least."

Amy winked at me, and I went back to business. My tongue stuck out and started to lick her nipple. After a few moments, I began to suck, hard. I made sure Amy couldn't pull away. Her breathing got heavy. With my free hand, I reached between her legs. I began to rub her real hard. Amy threw her head back.

"Ah, Sonic! Yes!" Amy moaned.

I moved to her right breast and did the same thing. Only, I sucked harder on her right breast than her left. I rubbed faster and harder on her flower. She still had her pants, on though. I stopped my actions. I kissed her lips lightly, and looked at her.

"I missed your moans." I said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

I took off Amy's pants. Amy got off of me, so I could take the rest of my clothes off. I took off my pants. Amy smiled once I took off my boxers. I stared at Amy, who still had her underwear on.

"You not fully naked." I stated.

"What are you gonna do about it." Amy winked.

I grinned. I reached towards Amy, but she moved away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't have a condom or anything."

I began to think for a second. I snapped my fingers, and reached into the front seat. I opened the glove compartment, and pulled out a condom. Amy looked confused.

"I don't keep stock in my car." Amy said.

"I put them there. You know.. Just in case this would happen."

I put the condom on, and I removed her underwear. My eyes ran up and down her body. We changed our position too. I was back on top of Amy. She lifted her legs up and rested them on my lower back. My arms wrapped her body again. Finally, I pushed into Amy. Amy screamed in pain.

"Slow Sonic." Amy said.

"Sorry..."

I thrust into Amy at a slow pace. Amy's head went back as I went in a little deeper with each thrust. We both began to moan. It's been a while since we had sex. Right now, we had lots of lust for each other. So much passion. So much love.

"Oh fuck! I'm c-close, Ames!" I said thrusting faster.

"Me too Sonic! Faster baby, faster!" Amy moaned.

I went faster and faster. Within a few seconds, Amy and I both hit our climax. I stayed inside Amy. We were both breathing really hard. I could feel sweat all over my body. It was nice making love to Amy again.

"Again, Amy. I'm so sorry." I said.

"Stop saying that, Sonic." Amy said. "It's over. Sally is gone."

"But-"

"But nothing. Just stay in the moment with me."

I pulled out of Amy, and we both sat up. We looked at each other, still breathing hard. Amy got on my lap, and she hugged me really tight. I hugged her back. Her fur was soft and warm. She pulled back and stared out the window, and grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"Our heat." Amy said pointing the window. "It's like a steam room in here."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"Ready for round 2?"

I smiled. Amy kissed me, and I held her hips. She went all the way down. She gasped, and started to ride me. My hands trailed up and down her sides. She was perfect. This moment was perfect. Amy moaned again.

"Oh god, Sonic! You feel different." Amy moaned.

"Maybe... Because I'm all grown up." I said.

Amy was right. We've both grown up. I knew it felt different than the last time. With all her curves, she had gotten tighter down there. My thoughts, stopped as Amy stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing... I'm getting really tired."

"Then I'll do some work now."

Amy got off my lap. I didn't let Amy lay down, not just yet. I grabbed her wrist and nodded towards the back of the car.

"What are we going to do back there?" Amy asked.

"You'll see."

I climbed over the back seats and sat down in the trunk of the car. Amy followed. There was more room back here, which was a good thing. I laid Amy down her back. I stood on my knees. I winked at her and Amy knew what I was going to do.

"You sure you wanna do this Sonic?" Amy asked worried.

"Ames, just relax. Close your eyes and just stay in the moment with me"

Amy closed her eyes and started to relax. I bent her legs, and opened them up. My head went down between her legs. I heard Amy gasp.

"S-Sonic..." Amy moaned.

I played with her flower. My tongue shot out of my mouth. I missed doing this to Amy. Her taste was sweet, just like the last time I did this to her.

"Ah, Sonic... Mmmm." Amy moaned.

Amy pulled on my quills a little. I knew she wanted more. I stopped, and looked at her. Amy lifted her head and looked at me.

"Sonic! Keep going!"

"I'm only teasing you baby."

Amy laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. I took 2 fingers and thrust them into her flower. I tried to find her G-spot, while I was thrusting. Amy moans became screams. After a few seconds, I finally found her G-spot. I hit her G-spot and Amy pushed her legs back together. I chuckled, and opened her legs back up.

"Easy, Ames." I said.

"S-Sonic... No one has ever touched me in that spot."

"Well, I'm glad I'm the first."

I looked at Amy, and hit her G-spot again. With my free hand I made sure Amy couldn't close her legs again. Amy's head went back as she felt this new pleasure. I was happy to do this to Amy. Amy hit her climax, and she sat up. While she sat up, I licked off her juices from my fingers. Amy crawled towards me and sat back on my lap. She kissed me lightly and stared into my eyes.

"I'm so glad to have you back." I said.

"I don't know why I even broke up with you."

"No, I should have told you earlier." I said looking down.

"At least she's gone now."

I smiled at Amy. She was right. Sally was gone. I would do everything I could to keep my distance. I kissed Amy, and we got our clothes back on. I took her hand and I walked her back to her dorm.

"Were you really in your car the whole time?" I asked as we walked.

"Yea. I couldn't tell my parents. They wouldn't let me see you ever again."

"I would have done anything to see you again."

We made it to her dorm. She unlocked the door and slowly walked in. The lights were off, and Cream was fast asleep. Amy saw a picture of her and Cream. Cream was holding on to it as she was sleeping. I kissed Amy goodnight and goodbye. Amy closed the door, and bent down to Cream's level.

"Cream... Wake up. I'm back." Amy said.

Cream slowly woke up. She turned on her lamp and screamed. She hugged Amy so tight and she started to cry a lot.

"A-Amy! I'm missed you so much!" Cream screamed.

"I missed you too! I was in my car. I didn't know what to do."

"I'm glad you're back. It's not fun without you."

The two girls went to bed after talking for a while. Everything was just right again. I had Amy again. Hopefully Sally would finally leave me alone, along with Amy.


	7. Winter Break

**Yea! Laptop is back! I AM SO SORRY for the long wait! I will post a new chapter every day for this week since my laptop took forever. Anyways, this idea from "Hedgie Hanyou". She wanted the gang to go a Ski Resort and things happened... So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

It's the last day of 1st Semester. I couldn't wait till this day was done! Anyways, I was walking Amy to her class. There was snow on the ground. Amy was wearing boots with a pink coat and pink pants. Everything was pink with her. Her bright eyes stood out, which I loved.

"You look so beautiful, Ames." I said holding her hand.

"Aww, thank you!"

We made it to her class. I kissed her goodbye and headed for my class. I had science with Silver. I wonder what Sally did when I broke up with her? I wonder if Mr. Acorn found out about Sally and I... I hope he didn't, he would do anything to get back at me.

"Sonic... Where are you going for winter break?" Silver asked tapping on my shoulder.

"Tails and I were planning to go to a Ski Resort."

"Can I come?" Silver asked in a high girly voice.

"We'll get everyone to join. After school we'll meet in my room."

We fist bump each other. I've always loved the last day of each semester. Every teacher would do nothing, expect watch a movie! It wasn't that different from high school. Anyways, the day was done and everyone was in my dorm room.

"I wanna go with you guys!" Cream said.

"Alright, alright. We'll all go." I said holding my hands to keep them warm.

"We're going to the Ski Resort that Sonic and I always went to with our parents." Tails explained.

Just then, Amy's hand went up in the air. She was so cute when she did that. I grinned and pointed at Amy.

"I've never been to a Ski Resort... What's it like?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you." I said jumping to my feet. "It's the best place ever! You can skate, build snowmans, ski, and doing anything fun things."

"Like making-out in the warm bed." Knuckles said grabbing Tikal and kissing her.

"So, tomorrow we go?" Blaze asked with her hand up.

"Yep. But my parents want me to spend at least two days with them before college starts again." Tails said.

"Mine too." Jasmine said.

* * *

><p>"Everyone! We're here!" I yelled parking the car.<p>

We took two cars. The boys were in one car, while the girls were in the other car. Amy parked right next to us, and everyone got out. We had layers of clothing on us. It was so cold up in the mountains! I counted everyone and they were all here.

"I'll go check us in." I said.

Everyone waited outside while I got everyone's room key. It's couples with couples again. I led Amy to our room. It felt just like a hotel room too! I opened the door and we both looked around the place. There was already a fire going, and there was a window with the prettiest view ever.

"I'm impressed." Amy said looking around the room.

She ran her fingers on the couch and smiled. She walked into the bed room. It had a small closet with a queen size bed. In front of the bed was flat screen TV. To the right, the entrance to our bathroom. I set our bags on the bed and began to unpack everything. Amy put the clothes away, while I put away the things the belong in the bathroom. After everyone was settled in, we all went outside again.

"I almost forgot! I have to run for cross country!" I said hitting my head with my hand.

"Come on! It's winter break!" Shadow said.

"If you were in a sport you wouldn't want to lose what you've gain, right?"

Everyone fell silent. I kissed Amy and went running. I felt bad for leaving her since this is her first trip to a Ski Resort. While I ran, everyone was building snowmans.

"We need a black hat." Cream said finishing Tails and her's snowman.

"Hey guys, look." Silver began. "I'm Silver the snowhog!"

Everyone looked at Silver. He had the bottom and middle part of a snowman. His head was sticking out of the snowman, along with her hands. Blaze put a hat on him and everyone started to laugh. I looked a picture.

"I want to try!" Carter said.

"Alright, let's do it!" Knuckles said already making part of the snowman.

As I running, it was a lot harder! The air was so cold that it could freeze my lungs. But I didn't let that happen. Also, my shoes were slipping too. The ice is never a good place to run. But I was holding up pretty well. I was impressing myself right now!

"Alright, now I'll go back." I said as I stopped to a halt.

I turned around but tripped over something. I hit my head on the ice, which hurt like hell. I twisted my ankle while I went down.

"Are you alright?" Asked a voice.

I looked up and saw Rouge. What the fuck was she doing here!? Behind her came...

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I yelled.

"I'll help you up."

"Get away from me."

I got up and looked at both of them. I glared at Sally and started to walk back to my friends. My ankle hurt so much, I couldn't walk.

"Sonic! We can help you." Sally called out.

"You can help yourself to hell!" I yelled.

Before I knew it, Sally jumped on me. We both fell the ground and Rouge started to laugh. I pushed Sally off and looked at her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A kiss from you." Sally said as she pointed up.

We both look at and Rouge was holding a mistletoe. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Sally. You've got to kidding me.

"I'm gay." I said getting up and grabbing the mistletoe.

"Oh please!" Rouge began. "We saw you kissing your girlfriend."

I didn't respond. Finally, I made it back to my friends. I told them who I ran into and everyone started to make snowballs.

"If they show up, we'll just beat them with snowballs." Jasmine said tossing on in the air.

I walked over to Amy, who had a snowball in her hand. I pulled out the mistletoe and dangled it above us. She blushed once she saw it. We kissed each other. After that, I gave Tails the mistletoe and he had to kiss Cream.

"Alright, let's get inside. I'm so cold." Tikal said.

"Yea, I need a warm bath." Carter said.

Everyone got into their own rooms. Amy and I took a warm shower together. Well, all we did was make-out in the shower. After that, we watched some Christmas movies together. Once the movie was over, Amy was fast asleep. Her head was on my chest. I rubbed her arm and fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Day<strong>

It's the last day at the resort. We all went ice skating. The girl taught Amy how to skate. I watched Amy and only Amy. I crossed my arms and smiled once I knew Amy got the hand of it. Amy and Cream skated towards Tails and I.

"I think she got the hang of it." Cream said.

"Thanks Cream." I said. "Now, where's Carter? I wanna race her."

"I'm over here, waiting for your slow butt!" Carter said.

I skated towards Carter. Once I got to her, Blaze stood in front of us. She held up her hand and looked at both of.

"Ready. Set... GO!" Blaze said throwing her hand down, as if she was holding a black and white flag.

Of we went! Carter was really good skating... A little too good. I wasn't that far behind. I looked down at my feet watching the movement.

"Sonic! Look out!" Tails yelled.

I looked up and saw Shadow right in front of me. I crashed into Shadow and we both fell down. I was on top of Shadow. I lifted myself with my hands and stared down at Shadow.

"Get the fuck off of me Faker!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh sorry!"

I got up and I helped Shadow. Everyone skated towards us and asked if we were alright. Both of us were fine. Soon, the sunset went down. Everyone went into my room. I got a fire going and we everyone sat in front of it.

"I'm going to get some hot chocolate." Amy said getting up.

"I'll come with you!" Cream said.

Amy and Cream left. It was quite for a while, until Tails broke the silent.

"Hey Sonic! You should tell a story! You used to tell me stories when we were little."

"Oh alright. I'll wait for Amy and Cream, though."

While we were waiting I thought of my classics stories I used to tell Tails. Finally, Amy and Cream came back with hot chocolate. They sat down and I started to tell my story.

"Once upon a time. There was a little-" I began.

"Bitch!" Shadow yelled.

"Dude!" I yelled.

Jasmine hit Shadow on the arm and we focused back on the story.

"The little boy was very excited for Christmas. Only, he was on the-" I began.

"Toilet." Shadow said.

"Shut up!" Knuckles said. "I'm trying next." Knuckles whispered to Shadow.

"As I was fucking saying." I said. "The boy was homeless and he didn't have a house. So Santa couldn't-"

"Kidnap him!" Knuckles yelled.

Everyone started laughing. I laughed a little too. I remember Tails would always ask me questions while I was telling the stories...He still does that. But anyways, I finished my story an hour later.

"Alright. Get out, I'm tired." I said turning off the lights.

"Goodnight." Blaze said.

Everyone left and I closed the door. I turned back to Amy and smiled at her. I picked her up and tucked her into bed. I cuddled next to her.

"You should tell another story." Amy said holding my hand.

I smiled and thought of a story.

"Once upon time. There was the most cutest couple ever. They loved each other so much that no matter what, nothing could break them apart. They grew up together and had a wonderful family." I said.

"What's the couple's name?"

"Sonic and Amy."

Amy looked up at me and smiled. We kissed each other and fell fast asleep.


	8. Engagement

**Sonic's POV**

It's been a month later. It's second semester and things are getting pretty wild. I'm mean, my friends and I are going to finish college this year! I can't believe it! Before I know it, I'll be living on my own. Having a job. Having a house. Having Amy as a wife...If she says yes... Maybe we'll have kids one day too. But, I don't have to worry about that for a few years...But time goes by so fast.

"Alright! We have our race today!" Mr. Acorn said.

I stood next to Mr. Acorn. My arms folded across my chest. Our Cross Country team was ready for this race. We've been practicing forever! All the sports are a year long thing. I was totally find with that. I loved racing. Amy would always come my races and cheer me on.

"Alright! Before you rest up, give me... 10 laps." I said.

The racers nodded all their head and started to run. After that, we all rested for awhile. I drank my water and sat down on the ground. I looked up at the sun and smiled. It was a great day to have a race.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said sitting next to me.

"Hey Ames... You watching the race?"

"Yes! I always watch you."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I kissed her head and soon the race started...We won. We got a trophy and Mr. Acorn took it and put it up. After the race Amy and I went back to my dorm room. Tails left a note, saying he went on a date with Cream.

"Aw! They're on a lunch date! How cute!" Amy said holding the note.

"Yea... But it looks like we have the room to ourselves."

I picked up Amy and laid her on my bed. I got on top of her and began to kiss her. I put most of my weight on her, so she couldn't get away. But then, her phone went off. Amy reached for her phone and answered it.

"I'm on my way." Amy said hanging up the phone. "I have to go Sonic. It was Tikal."

"Can't it wait?"

"Sorry. It's really important."

Amy kissed me goodbye and left. I laid on my bed and thought of what could be so important.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I went over to Tikal's dorm room. She was also with Blaze, since they both share a room. I knocked on the door and Tikal answered it. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me inside. She locked the door and turned around.

"Finally.." Tikal said. "I have to tell you guy something."

"Anything." Carter said.

"I found out I'm pregnant." Tikal said biting her hand.

Everyone stayed still. I held my breath and looked around the room. Everyone else was doing the same thing. I wonder if Knuckles knew about this? Wait...When did all happen?

"Tikal... You need to explain." I said standing up.

"Remember the Ski Resort trip?" She began.

We all nodded and knew where she going with this. Knuckles and her must have had sex, but something happened with the condom (or something else) and boom, she's pregnant.

"How are you feeling?" Cream asked.

"Happy to be honest...I'm not at all scared. I'm almost done with college and I have a part time job." Tikal said.

"Does Knuckles know about this?" Jasmine asked.

"Not yet. I don't know if he'll stay or not! That's the scariest part of all this."

"Why don't we set up a date for them?" Carter said.

We all thought for a moment. It was a good plan. Maybe Saturday could work out. Saturday would have good weather.

"Alright. Let's do it. Ask Knuckles for a date on Saturday after school." I said. "And we'll take care of the rest."

Tikal hugged all of us. We all left the room and started to plan the date out. It had to be perfect. Candle light. The right music. The right place. The right time. Everything had to go as plan.

"I want flowers too. Make sure there are flowers." I said pacing around my room.

"Anything else?" Cream said setting her notepad down.

"Dessert!" I yelled. "There has to be dessert."

Cream wrote everything down. But then there was knock at the door. I opened it and it was Sonic.

"Hey... Are we ever going to finish our make-out-"

"Can't talk right now. Girl stuff." I said.

I shut the door in Sonic's face. I felt bad so doing that, but this was much more important than getting turned on by Sonic. After school, I set Cream to get flowers and dessert. While Cream was getting that, I went over to Sonic's dorm. I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.

"Why hello there." Sonic said leaning against the side of the doorway.

"I'm really sorry about shutting the door in your face."

"Nah it's fine. Didn't bother me. But, can I ask why?"

"It's kinda important."

Sonic understood that it was between girls. After that we just talked for awhile while I wanted for Cream.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal's POV. Saturday Night.<strong>

Amy was pacing back and forth outside. She was freaking out. She was waiting for Carter to show up with the food. Knuckles and Tikal's date would start in a few minutes.

"I'm here. Sorry." Carter said.

"You scared me for a second! I thought you left us hanging."

"Oh please. I would never do that!"

Carter placed the food down. Their dinner was steak with potatoes, along with a salad. Amy snapped my fingers and Blaze came next to her.

"Candles." Amy said.

Blaze used her powers to light to candles. Cream and Jasmine walked up behind them. The girls smiled. An outside date with no wind blowing. The stars were out and ready to be counted. Everything was perfect!

"Alright. Hide in the bushes!" Amy said looking at her watch.

The girls ran to a nearby bush and waited. Soon, arm in arm, Knuckles and Tikal walked towards the table. Knuckles was wearing a tux and Tikal was wearing a long white dress. It was like they were getting married!

"So, Knuckles... I have something important to tell." Tikal began as they were eating.

"Anything baby." Knuckles said reaching for her hands.

"...I'm pregnant."

Knuckles was still holding her hands. A few seconds later, a smiled came across Knuckles' face. Tikal looked down, not wanting to see Knuckles. Knuckles got up and hugged Tikal and spun her around.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." Knuckles said putting Tikal down.

"R-Really? You're not mad?"

"No. Besides we've both been saving up and I'm pretty happy with a baby right now." Knuckles explained.

Tikal screamed and hugged Knuckles again.

"Ahh! That was so cute!" Amy said running out of the bushes.

The rest of the girls followed Amy and ran over to Knuckles and Tikal.

"Yea bro!" Sonic said running out another set of bushes.

Sonic and the rest of the boys ran over to Knuckles and Tikal. They all went for a group hug. After their hug Knuckles and Tikal were all confused.

"I thought the boys didn't know!?" Tikal said.

"Amy told me the plan." Sonic began. "And I had to tell the others... This is big."

"Thanks, Knuckles. You guys always come around."

Everyone smiled at Knuckles. Then, I looked over at Sonic. He winked at me and looked back at Knuckles.

"Anything else?" Tails asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have something." Knuckles said.

Everyone smiled and Knuckles looked Tikal in the eyes. He took her hands and kissed them both. Then, he went down on one knee. Tikal smiled and tears were running down her cheeks.

"I know I don't have ring right now. But, you're the only girl I want in my life. Unless he we have a daughter, than I'll take both of you... U-Unless we have a son, I-I'll take him too!... What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" Knuckles asked.

"I thought you'd never ask! Yes, I will!" Tikal screamed.

The engaged _(I think that's how you spell it) _couple shared a kiss. Everyone clapped their hands and jumped up and down. The boys high five each other, while the girls hugged each other. Their work was done.

"We should do this more often... We're good at this." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Yea. Tails do mine." Sonic said nudging Tails.

"Already on it." Tails said.


	9. Dream

**Hey! My family isn't home, so I got to use our family computer. My laptop is still broken, but here's a chapter... Not my best chapter, I'll tell you that right now. Enjoy though!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

A lot has happened this year. It's a new year. Fresh start again. I didn't have any classes today... Because it was Senior Ditch Day! I never thought they would have that at college... I only thought it was for high school. But, I spend half the day with Amy, and half the day with my boys! Well, we were all men now, but I'm still calling them my boys.

I was with Tails. He's been working on a plane. Tails was really smart with this kind of stuff. Ever since he was little, he has always loved building planes. He even made me running shoes so that I could run on water...I only tried it once and he had to go back to working on them.

"So Sonic. How's Amy?" Tails said fixing the plane.

"Good. She said that she took Tikal shopping for a wedding dress."

"After all these years, Tikal finally got pregnant."

I grinned. She was lucky not to have gotten pregnant during the high school years... Along with college. I mean, just 18 more weeks of it. I'm so glad Knuckles is staying with Tikal. I think we all found our sole mates. I'm pretty Sally isn't going to bother me anymore, which is fucking awesome!

"So, Sonic... Cream's been talking about the future with me." Tails said out of the blue.

"Really? Like what?" I asked sitting on hard ground.

"She's been talking about kids... Like the names and stuff."

"Really? What names did she say?"

"I can't really remember... I was just smiling and thinking of what it would be like."

"I heard a story! Tell me!"

I crossed my legs and wanted Tails to tell me what he had thought about the future with Cream.

"Alright." Tails said sitting in front of me. "I pictures us living inside a house. It's two-story."

"What color?"

"I don't know!" Tails said in a weird voice. "Maybe brown or something."

"It matches her eyes I bet." I said trying to remember what Cream's eye color was.

"But anyways, I pictured Cream and I together at the dinner table with our baby... I picture it a boy, cause boys are awesome."

I grinned at Tails. He's never talked like this before. Tails really loved Cream. I was so happy that after all these, he got his game up. I remember in Junior year of college a girl asked him out, but he said no. I was proud that other girls liked him, but he's heart was with Cream.

"Is that it? You didn't think about your wedding or bunnymoon?" I asked.

"Bunnymoon?"

"You know. Honeymoon, Bunnymoon."

"That was so lame! I can't believe you just said that!"

I laughed and punched Tails in the arm. We talked for a while. All Tails talked about was his future with Cream. He wanted an inside wedding with just his parents and closest friends. His honeymoon was be traveling the jungle in... In some area that has jungles.

"What about you and Amy?" Tails asked.

I sat up and thought about that for a moment... I couldn't really think of anything. I know I would marry Amy. Then, I thought of something.

"You know I love to go anywhere I can?" I began.

"Yea?"

"I'm going to travel the world with Amy."

"Sounds fun... Your money will be gone real fast, though."

"Ah whatever... I can always borrow some from my brother!"

I patted Tails on the head and stood up.

"I'm going to our dorm... I'll see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Everything was going crazy! I was running all over the place. Amy was screaming and holding onto the bed. Her back was arched and sweat was forming on her forehead. I picked Amy and we left.<p>

We got to the hospital. It was late at night too. It was about... Midnight I guess. I didn't check the time. A nurse put Amy in a wheelchair and wheeled her off. I was right next to her. She took my hand, making sure I was with her all the time.

Amy was placed on the white hospital bed... Well, it wouldn't be white for long. I sat down in a chair next to her and rubbed her hand. This must be so hard for Amy... 9 months ago, I wouldn't have expected this!

"Fuck Sonic! I want this baby out of me!" Amy screamed.

"Ok...The doctor will be here any second, Ames." I said trying to calm her down.

The nurse had Amy open her legs up. The nursed smiled and looked at both of us.

"You're crowning, Mrs. Hedgehog." The nurse said.

"Really!?" Amy squealed.

What the fuck was crowning? I raised my free hand and the nurse looked at me.

"Yea, what's crowning?" I asked.

"Do you want to see?" The nurse asked.

I looked at Amy and she smiled at me. I didn't want to her bloody... Ah I'm not going to say it.

"I'm good..." I said.

"S-Sonic... It means that she can see the baby's head...Stupid!" Amy screamed.

Then, the doctor walked in. It just had to be a guy... I'm sure this doctor seen many girl's part. He sat in front of Amy and put on some gloves.

"Alright Amy. When ever you are ready." The doctor said.

Amy took a deep breath and started to push. I swear, she broke my hand! She pushed for about 10 seconds and hit her head on her pillow. She gasped for air. She was doing well.

"Fuck! This hurt so much!" Amy yelled.

"You're doing great, Amy." I said trying to keep her confidence up.

Amy pushed again and she crushed my hand. I looked at my hand it started to turn blue a little purple.

"Ow! Fuck Amy!" I sad.

"That's I'm feeling right now!" Amy said.

* * *

><p>I was being shaken. I opened my eyes and saw Tails' blue eyes. I shot up and looked around the room. I looked at my hands... They were fine. My normal color. I looked at Tails and he had a worried look on his face.<p>

"You were cussing in your sleep." Tails said looking down at the floor.

"Oh... Sorry, I was having a dream... Amy was in it."

"We're you having sex? Or was it like a wet-dream?" Tails guessed.

"Wet-dream? I haven't had one of those since high school... But I wasn't. Amy was having our first child and she broke my hand."

"Um... I don't really know what to say to that."

"Trust me." I said getting up from me bed. "You're gonna have one of those one day."

I walked pasted Tails and went into the bathroom. I stood in front of the toilet and my eyes went wide.

"TAILS!" I yelled opening the bathroom door.

"Took ya a while to figure it out."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

I pointed between my legs... Yea, I had a boner now... I have no idea how that had happen. I went back into the bathroom.

"Tails! I wasn't dreaming about sex." I said loud enough so Tails could hear me through the bathroom.

"It's not just from sex. When you woke you shot up really fast, sending your blood everywhere." Tails said though the other side.

Wow... I had to stay in the bathroom for a while now. This is just great.

"You better not tell anyone!" I said.

"I'll try not too."

I groaned and I swear I could hear Tails laughing. He was going to get it... Just wait.


	10. Flight Zone

**Amy's POV**

I was awoken by Cream's screaming. I lifted my head off my pillow and looked at her. She was holding her phone near her face. Her smile was bright as ever, not what could make her so happy?

"Cream? W-What's time is?" I asked trying to wake up.

"Tails is going to be a race!" Cream yelled.

"Like Cross Country?" I asked hitting my head back on my pillow.

"No, it's for his mechanic club! Every year they have a race to see who has built the best plane."

"How come never done this before?"

"Because it's only for seniors."

I smiled and got up. I reached for my phone and Sonic called me. I left it knowing he would already be in class by now. I got dress and Cream and I went to grab some coffee first. We met Carter too. She also knew about Tails...Did everyone know but me!?

"I think there are 10 students in the race... You know, from different colleges." Carter said drinking her coffee.

We all went to our classes. I wonder how Sonic was taking this? I know Sonic can be a little over protective with Tails, but it's just one race I guess. How bad can it be?

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"Tails! I can't let you do it!" I said walking next to Tails.

"I'll be fine. Beside, this is the only time I'll get to this a race with my own plane."

"What if you build you plane wrong?"

"Aren't you being a little over protective again?"

I sighed, knowing Tails was right... But what if Tails died or something! What if he broke his leg? What if he crashed and went brain dead... I couldn't live with myself!

"Alright... I'll back off." I said putting my hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It's the day of the race. Tails was finishing up with his plane. There 6 students who are racing. The other four couldn't make it, due to drug use. Tails was lined up with the other students. It was the perfect day for a plane race.

"Good luck, Tails!" Cream said kissing Tails on his cheek.

"Thanks, Cream."

Cream went back to the side line. Everyone was standing in the open parking lot. Tails waved to all his friends. He got his in his plane and listen to what he had to do.

"I feel unsure about this whole plane race thingy." Sonic said holding Amy's hand.

"Oh, he'll be fine Sonic! I know he's like a brother to you, but you have to let him do some things in life."

"I know...What if his planes runs out of gas though?"

"Do planes take gas?"

They both looked at each other. They shrugged and looked at Tails. Shadow had a map of the route that every student was taking. We all look at it. There were rings drawn on the map, along with some red flags. Each student had to pass the golden rings flying in the air and grab a red flag. They had 30 miles to fly. 15 there, 15 back.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!" Yelled a teacher.

All the planes took off. Everyone cheered Tails on. There were reporting filming the whole thing. Tails was in first place. He went through the rings and was just cruising along.

"Did you see that?" Blaze said to Silver.

"Yea."

Two planes crashed into each other. The two students jumped out and had a parachute. They landed on the ground safe from harm. Someone was cheating now... It couldn't Tails. That didn't sound like him. There were three other students. Tails, and to other people.

"What the fuck!? That's not right!" Knuckles said his hands turning into fists.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Sonic yelled pulling on his quills.

Back with Tails. He flew inside a ring and was about to grab the ring flag. He look at his mirror and saw someone close behind him. He also saw another plane on fire. Tails saw the student jump out.

"He'll be half way done once he grabs the flag." Silver said.

The student flies right next to Tails. They both stare into each other's eyes.

"Who are you?" Tails asked.

"I'm Orbot. I'm the only one who can win this race!" Orbot said trying to pick up his speed.

Tails see's the red flag. He starts to turn his plane, hoping to make a sharp turn. Tails reaches his hand out and grabs the flag. But, Orbot flies to close to Tails. The wings of the plane that both hit each other fall off. They both lose control of the plane. Orbot planes catches on fire and goes down in flames. Along with Tails' plane.

"Oh god! I fucking called it!" Sonic said jumping and down.

"Look!" Cream said pointing to the sky.

Sonic looks up. Tails pressed a button on his plane. The other wing ejects and Tails' plane turned into a jet. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes! Tails made a two in one plane! No one has ever done that before!

"I better get Orbot." Tails said as he ski dives to safe Orbot.

Tails caught Orbot just in time. Orbot's plane burst into flames. Everyone cheers and claps their hands. Orbot is holding onto Tails. He is shaking so hard, but Tails doesn't care.

"Oh thank you!" Orbot cried.

"Just let me drive." Tails said rolling his eyes.

Tails was almost at the finish line. Tails put the tires on and started to land his plane. Once landed, everyone runs over to Tails. Cream kisses Tails. Orbot jumps out the jet and the teacher as well of everyone else is super mad at Orbot. He could have killed someone!

"Tails you won!" Sonic shouted as his picked up Tails and put him his shoulder. "And you're still very light, my friend."

Sonic and Tails fist bump each other. Everyone chants Tails' name. Tails smiled and waved at everyone. Sonic and his friends all go out to dinner, just for Tails. They are all so proud of Tails.

"I knew you would do that right thing." Blaze said revering to saving Orbot.

"Yea. I'm so proud of you Tails." Cream said holding Tails' hand.

"I never knew how much winner meant to people." Tikal said.

"Did you get a trophy?" Shadow asked.

"Yea. They are engraving it with my name though. So it might be a couple of days." Tails explained

Just then, Sonic stands up and taps his glass of water with a spoon. Everyone is silent and they all look up at Sonic.

"Tails." Sonic began. "Even though you scared all of us with this race thing, we're all proud of you. You did scare me at some points, but I knew you would win. It's in our brotherly blood. I'm so proud of you. To Tails!" I said raising my glass of water.

"To Tails!" Everyone said.


	11. Wishful Night

**Sonic's POV**

I spent the whole day studying. I never got a break too. I had a big test coming up, and I had to do good on it. But, enough will school, it's almost my birthday. I'll be turning 22. I remember my 21st birthday... The boys took me out to a club and I had my first shot ever! But, let's not talk about that. Right now I'm walking to Amy's dorm room. Once I was there I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Sonic. You ready?" Amy asked opening the door.

"Yep! It's a wonderful night for a late night date."

I took Amy's hand and we headed out. There was a park close by so Amy and I went over there. We held hands and talked for a while. It's been a while since we've been on a date. It was nice just spending alone time with her.

"Your birthday is in a few days, Sonic." Amy said.

"I know! I have the perfect birthday party."

"Sonic, you're gonna turn 22. Aren't you getting a little old?"

"You can say that to me? But I can't say that to you?"

Amy laughed and I smiled at her. We sat at a park bench. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we looked up at the stars. We could be counting stars, but I'm not in math right now.

"Oh look! A shooting star! Make a wish!"

Amy closed eyes and put her hands over her chest. I didn't make a wish. I was to busy watching Amy make a wish. I loved how she made wishes. Once she was done and sighed and smiled up at the stars.

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"If I tell you, my wish won't come true."

"Come on Ames."

I kissed Amy on the cheek and pulled her close to me. She smiled and told me her wish. I wonder if she just started making that wish or not? I would have never made that wish. I guess Amy was getting sick of that... I know I was.

"How long have you've been making that wish for?" I asked taking Amy back to her dorm room.

"I just tired something different... It's not gonna come true now since I told you."

"Nah, it's gonna come true."

We reached Amy's room. We kissed each other goodnight and Amy left. I walked back to my dorm. I had my hands in my pocket, since it was getting cold outside. Seniors didn't have to be in bed, since most people had night shifts for jobs. Anyways, I reached my dorm, and I unlocked the door.

"Tails? You awake?" I asked shutting the door.

I didn't hear an answer. He must be sleeping. I crawled into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up bright and early the next day. I was one day closer to finishing college! I notice Tails was gone. He must have gotten coffee with Cream or something. I yawned and sat up. I grabbed my phone and called Amy.<p>

"Good morning, Sonic." Amy said on the other line.

"Morning Amy. What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to math... Oh god."

"What?"

"I see Sally."

"Oh great... Hang on, I'll see you a little while." I said handing up.

I got dressed real fast and headed to where Amy was. It's a good thing I know her classes! I met Amy and held her hand. I looked around, and saw Sally kissing someone. I had never seen this guy before... Finally! She's gone and bug that guy.

"Looks like she's done with me." I said.

"Yea... But I'm not."

Amy kissed me and I kissed her back. I walked Amy to her class. Once that was done, I went to my class.

* * *

><p>"Dude! Don't forget we have to study tonight." Knuckles said on the phone.<p>

"I have an hour left." I said on the other line.

"You said that an hour ago!"

I pulled my phone away from my ear, and saw the time. I hung up the phone and ran to the library. I saw Knuckles sitting at a table, stabbing his pencil into his papers. I walked over to him and pulled out a chair. I sat next to him.

"Eh, sorry for being late." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yea sure... Let's just get started."

Knuckles handed me a book and I turned to a random page. I wrote some stuff down and Knuckles did the same thing. We were working on History. It was a lot of boring shit, I can tell you that right now!

"Ok, so this guy freed the slave." I began.

"No. It was that guy." Said a voice.

Knuckles and I both turned around. Rouge. She smiled and pointed to our book. He finger nails were long and painted purple. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Knuckles. I could tell he didn't like it.

"So Knuckles. How are you doing tonight?" Rouge asked resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Bad, now that you're here." Knuckles said getting in her face.

"Someone's on their man period."

Knuckles hands went into fists. I pulled him away from Rouge and whispered something into his ear. He calmed down a little, but not by far.

"I'm going to go." Knuckles said pushing his chair back.

"Alright. See ya." I said looking at Rouge.

Knuckles left and Rouge followed him. She's been flirting with Knuckles a lot now! I wonder if she's know about Tikal? Probably now if she gets flirting with him. I put him my head phone and went back to History.

"Finally. I'm done." I said closing the book.

I got up and pushed in my chair. Once I turned around, I was face to face with Sally. What the fuck was she doing here!?

"Uh, Sally... You're kinda in my way." I said pointing to the exit.

"Oh really? I was heading that way too."

I walked past her but she followed me. I walked a little faster than her, so she couldn't keep up with me. But then, I stop in my tracks and I put my arm out, making Sally stop as well.

"Oh Sonic, what are you doing?" Sally asked with a wink.

"Saving your life." I said.

Sally looked in front of us. There was a wolf standing in our way. It's eyes were golden yellow and it showed it's sharp teeth.

"S-Sonic. I'm scared." Sally said hiding behind me.

I didn't answer Sally. I was thinking about the time Amy and I were in this situation. Her voice broke again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophomore year of High School<strong>

Amy and I stood up front of a wolf. It was late at night too. I was suppose to be taking Amy home that night.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"It's a wolf..." I said. "Back up slowly."

We started to back up. But then, Amy stepped on a tree branch and it cracked. That cracking noise reminded me of Amy's voice. Amy screamed, but I covered her mouth, and the wolf looked at us. It's yellow eyes were bright golden color. I picked up Amy and we ran away, but the wolf chased us. I saw a tree and I threw Amy up in the tree.

"What are you doing!?" Amy yelled.

"Just stay up there!"

I turned around from the tree and the saw wolf walking towards me. I put up my fists, ready to fight. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my ring. There was a bright light, and I started to do my spin attack. I hit the wolf and flew up into the tree.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed.

"What?" I asked hanging from a branch.

"AHH!"

I was right next to Amy. We stayed in the tree for away.

* * *

><p>"Back up slowly." I said focusing back on reality.<p>

Sally and I back up slowly. We reached a tree. I looked up and got an idea. I couldn't just leave Sally alone...

"Hurry Sally. Climb this tree."

"I don't climb trees." Sally said flipping her hair.

I groaned and picked up Sally. I threw her up in the tree and started to climb the tree. The wolf looked up at us, but then left. I made sure the wolf was totally gone, before jumping out of the tree. I jumped out of the tree and brushed off my pants. Sally jumped down from tree and smiled at me.

"Thanks for saving me! You're really brave!"

"Yea, whatever."

I walked away from Sally, but she followed me. I was getting really mad now. After all these years she has never left me alone. She's not going to get my again. I stopped and turned towards Sally.

"Sally. I know you think you have a shot with me but you don't. I love Amy now. My love for you is gone and it's never coming back. We had something great, but now I have something grand with Amy. You'll find someone who loves you for you...But it's not me. So will you please just leave me the fuck alone?" I said looking Sally in the eyes.

Sally didn't say anything. She looked at the ground and then back at me.

"I guess you're Sonic... I'll leave you alone." Sally said. "I guess this is goodbye, forever."

Sally walked away. I have to say, I didn't feel bad at all! Once she was out of my sight I punched the air and ran to Amy's dorm. I knocked on her door, despite how late it was. The door opened and Amy was there.

"What? Can't two girls get their beauty sleep?" Amy asked.

"Sally said she would leave me alone now!" I said.

"Really! That's great!"

Amy hugged me and I hugged her back. I didn't want to let her go. This was one of the best days ever!

"Your wish came true, Amy." I said.

"Yes. Yes it did!"

Amy and I shared a kiss and we went back to bed.


	12. Sonic's Birthday

**I got this idea yesterday at a birthday party. I hope you like it! I really enjoyed making this FUN chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

It's Saturday night now, aka, my fucking birthday! Yea! I turn 22 years old! I know today is going to be a great day! I can just tell.

I was in my room, talking with Tails. I learned that yesterday, Silver asked Blaze to marry him. She said yes, of coarse. Tails and I started talking about today. He said happy birthday to me.

"What are you going to do for your birthday?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to take everyone to the Satellite Zone."

Tails gasped and clapped his hands together. He really loved that place. I remember we used to go there when we were little kids. Satellite Zone is a bowling ally. It also has laser tag (which is my all time favorite, beside Amy). It had arcade games and prizes. There was a lot you could do there. I got out of bed and called each of my friends.

* * *

><p>It's about 2 in the afternoon now. The perfect time to go bowling. Everyone met outside in the parking lot.<p>

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

Everyone nodded expect for Amy. I looked at her and she walked towards me.

"Carter can't come. She has a date with Seth, I think his name was." Amy said with a sweet smile. "Also, happy birthday."

"Thanks... Alright, we take 2 cars. I'm driving one. Shadow you drive yours."

Shadow nodded his head and we all got into the cars. It wasn't that far from the college. It only took us about 15 minutes to get there. Once we got there, I had 2 allies reserved for me.

"We need bowling shoes." Tikal said.

"I totally forgot about that! I hate bowling shoes." I said. "Come on. Let's get them."

We all got our bowling shoes. It's a good thing the line wasn't long! We found our allies.

"Let's be on teams!" I said picking a bowling ball.

"Of coarse you grab the blue one." Tails said picking up a yellow one.

Everyone got a bowling ball. It's a good thing they had all the colors. Cream got a orange one. Knuckles got a red one. Tikal got an green one. Silver got a silver one. Blaze got a purple one. Shadow got a black one. Jasmine got a white one. Amy got a pink one.

"How should I pick a team?" I said staring at everyone.

"Here. Close your eyes." Amy said.

I closed my eyes and waited for a while. Amy took my bowling ball and set it down.

"Ok. Pick four numbers that are one through ten, but keep your eyes close." Amy said.

"Alright." I said thinking of numbers. "2, 5, 9, 6."

"Ok. Open your eyes." Amy said.

I opened my eyes and I saw my team. I picked Blaze, Tikal, Shadow, and Tails! Nice team. Amy, Jasmine, Silver, Cream, and Knuckles were on the other team. We entered our names and began to bowl. I was first and so was Amy.

"Ladies first." I said waiting for Amy to grab her bowling ball.

Amy grinned at me and took her ball. She bowled and she hit 4 pins. Her team claps for her and she goes again. Each bowler gets 2 tries. On Amy's second turn I go as well. I got a strike.

"Yea! In your face!" I said to Amy as I high five my team.

Up next was Blaze and Jasmine. Then it was Tikal and Silver. Then it was Shadow and Cream. Shadow went easy on Cream, but that was a mistake. Then it was Tails and Knuckles.

I order everyone food and drinks. We ate and bowled at the same time. It was Silver's turn now. Tikal went and she knocked off half the pins.

"You can do it, Silver!" Cream said.

Silver picked up his bowling ball. He was about to roll, when there was scream. Silver looked back, and notice he threw his bowling ball the wrong way!

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Silver said running after his ball.

"Knuckles you can go while Silver is gone." Jasmine said.

Knuckles put his drink down and went for Silver. He got a strike for Silver. Then, Silver came back with his ball.

"Nice going Silver." I said.

Silver put his ball down and we all bowled again. Soon, our time was up. We looked at the score and my team won! We gave back our bowling shoes and headed to play some laser tag!

"I'll get a time for us." I said.

I walked over to the desk where they had the times for laser tag.

"Excuse me, I have 10 friends for laser tag." I began.

The worked turned around. My eyes opened wide once I saw who it was.

"Cosmo!? You work here?" I asked.

"Yes, silly. I finished college... Is Tails with you."

"Yo Tails! Come here!" I yelled turning my back towards Cosmo.

Tails ran over to me. He saw Cosmo and his mouth dropped. Cosmo was totally different now!

"I haven't seen you since high school." Cosmo said.

"Ye-Yea. It's been a while." Tails said choking up.

"What are the times?" I asked resting my arm on the desk.

Cosmo looked up the times.

"Would 4 work?" Cosmo asked.

"Yea. Perfect."

Cosmo gave me a ticket for my times, along with how many people were going.

"It's 3:30 right now." Knuckles said. "What should we do?"

"Sonic has to pick since its his birthday." Jasmine said.

I began to think. We all could play some arcade games. So that's what we did! I won a prize for Amy in the claw machine. Soon after, it was our turn to go play laser tag!

"It's boys VS girls." I said. "We're gonna smoke the girls."

There were 2 colors. Green and red. Boys were the green team, while the girls were the red team. We put on the vest and had our fake guns.

"Alright. I'm going to have green team go and hide first." Cosmo said opening the doors to the area were we could play laser tag.

We all headed inside and Cosmo shut the door. She waited 10 seconds, and then the red team went inside. We had 10 minutes to play.**(the area they are playing in looks like the one from Brunswick Zone)**

The game begins! I was running around trying to find people. Shadow blended in with darkness, but it wasn't that dark.. I saw Jasmine and shot her, she didn't see me though.

"Someone shot me!" Jasmine said trying to hide somewhere.

I ran away and looked for someone new. But then, something grabbed my shirt. I come face to face with someone.

"Amy. What are you doing?" I asked.

Amy didn't answer me. Instead, she kisses me. She wraps her arms around my neck. I close my eyes, enjoying this small moment. But then, the next thing I know, my vest made a noise indicating that I got shot.

"See ya!" Amy yelled running away from me.

I turned around and saw Cream behind me! Oh, Amy was going to get it! Cream ran away. This was the best time ever!

"Shadow, get down!" Tails yelled.

"No way bitch!" Shadow said.

I ran over to Tails. We saw saw Shadow climbing the walls.

"You're gonna get hurt!" I said.

But then, all 3 of our vests lit up. I heard Tikal, Blaze, and Jasmine's laugh. But then I heard Amy scream.

"Got ya!" Knuckles yelled towards Amy.

Everyone ran away again. I slowly walk backwards, holding my gun. Everything was quite. But then, I bumped into someone.

"Freeze!" I yelled turning around.

"You scared me Sonic!" Silver said holding his chest.

Just then, our vests lights up. We turned around heads and saw Tikal and Cream. We chased them around trying to hit them.

"Hey, gun stopped working!" Jasmine said.

"I guess time is up." Tails said throwing his gun over his shoulder.

We headed out, and Cosmo was waiting for us. We took off our vest and walked out. Back at the front desk, we saw the score.

"Yea! Girls win!" Amy said.

All the girls started to dance. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes in a playful way. Amy came over to me and kissed me.

"Nice job, Tikal. You got the most points!" Cream said.

"Really! I'm so good at that game." Tikal said flipping her hair.

"Tails got the least amount of points." Shadow said.

"I don't like shooting my friends." Tails said with a pout.

"And that's why we love you!" Cream said hugging Tails.

It's about 5pm. We went back to the college and ate dinner. This was one of the best birthdays ever.

"I love Sonic." Amy said leaning against her dorm door.

"I love you too, Amy."

We kissed each other and went to bed. Best birthday ever.


	13. The Last Proposal

**The chapter everyone has been waiting for!**

**Amy's POV**

I couldn't wait till tomorrow! I was always excited on that day. Everyone has those days. When you're with the one that loves you for love... Tomorrow will be my 7 year anniversary with Sonic! We didn't start over when we broke up cause that would be stupid! But anyways, I was at lunch.

"I'm so happy for you, Cream!" I said.

"I know! Tails made our engagement rings too!" Cream said holding her left hand out.

I looked at her ring and smiled. All of my friends are getting married now. Sonic didn't propose to me, at least not yet. I'm guessing he wants to wait till we have a steady job and a house we can afford. I don't know, I mean, I can wait for getting married, as long as I'm with Sonic.

"Amy!" Cream said waving her hand in front of me.

"Huh, sorry Cream. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Are you thinking about your anniversary with Sonic tomorrow?"

"Yea." I said with a deep breath.

Cream knew something was up. She grabbed my hand and smiled at me. She knew I was about to get something off my chest.

"Let it out, Amy." Cream said.

"I wish Sonic would propose to me already! We're almost done with college and we both have been saving up tons of money! I don't know long I can on." I said leaning back on my chair.

"Oh Amy, he's going to propose soon. Maybe he just wants it to be the right time and the right place. You never know."

I sighed and thought about it.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk tonight?" Cream asked.

"Sure, I guess we could go. What about the others?"

"They can come too, if they want too."

It was a deal, Cream and I would walk tonight. It would be a good thing too. Getting my mind off of Sonic... I mean I love him so much, but I think it's time we step things up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I was on my lunch break. Amy was in class and luckily I had Tails with me. We went out to lunch that day. I kept looking at Tails' engagement ring. I can't believe he made those! I wonder if they were real gold?

"Tails, can I talk to you about something important?" I began.

"Are you going to ask how I made these rings?"

"...Well that too. But, how did you have the guts to ask Cream to marry you?"

"I just did it... I knew she was going to say yes anyways. You just have to think of it like that, and my rings... Carter helped me too."

"Really, Carter did that? But, I can't picture it like that. I keep thinking Amy will say no."

"She'll say no if there's no ring."

"Can you make me a ring? Please, pleeease?" I begged.

Tails smiled and we made deal. This was perfect! I could ask Amy to marry me on our anniversary date tomorrow! But I wonder how long it would take Tails and Carter to make those rings? It would have be a last minute thing too. I thought about a lot of things while Tails and I were out.

Once we got back to the college, I went to my classes. All I could focus on was Amy and tomorrow night. Once my classes were over, I went to Carter's dorm. I knocked on her door and waited. She opened her door and I walked in.

"Um, come in?" Carter said closing her door.

"I need you and Tails to make last minute engagement rings for Amy and I."

"It's about time, Sonic! Slow poke."

"Yea, but can you do that for me? I'll need tomorrow night."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Great! Also, I want three colors inside the ring."

"You're gonna have to draw a picture."

I looked around her room. I found a notebook and a pen. I opened to a blank page and started to draw. Carter sat down in front of her computer and waited. I clicked the pen and gave Carter her notebook back.

"It just has three colors written on it." Carter said.

"Yea, those are the colors I want, thanks!" I said leaving her dorm.

Carter sighed, knowing this was going to be a little harder than Tails' ring. I walked down the hall and found Amy's dorm. Ah shit, I didn't bring any flowers! What kind boyfriends does that!? Oh wait, me. I notice no one was answering my knocks. I knocked again and waited for a while.

"Amy? Cream? You guys in there?" I asked still knocked on the door.

There was no answer. I sighed and slowly walked to the front doors. But then, I heard Amy and Cream's voices. I ran around the corner and watched Amy and Cream.

"Thanks Cream, this was really fun." Amy said opening the door.

"Don't worry about Sonic either, I'm sure he'll ask you soon."

Cream shut the door and I heard her lock it. Was Amy talking about me? Why was she talking about me? I shook my head and knocked on Amy's door again. She answered it and a smiled came across her face.

"Sonic. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you want to go on a date tomorrow? You know, since it's our anniversary."

"I would love too, Sonic. What time?"

"10..."

"AM or PM?"

"PM."

Amy looked at me weird, but she didn't think too much of it. She said yes. I kissed her goodnight and went back to my dorm. I walked in and Tails was on the phone. I bet it's Cream.

"Who is it?" I asked sitting on my bed.

Tails waved his hand and I rolled my eyes. I laid down on my bed and waited for Tails to finish up.

"Alright." Tails said hanging up. "What's up?"

"I have to propose tomorrow night!" I said freaking out.

"Don't worry. Your ring done."

"My ring?" I asked sitting up. "I don't need a ring. Amy needs a ring."

"You really don't know anything about marriage? Do you?"

"No."

"Carter is working on Amy's ring right now. It will be done tomorrow at noon. So you can pick it up at her dorm."

"Really? Thanks Tails!"

I hugged Tails really tight. I let go of him and had an idea. I called Blaze and she answered it, thanked god!

"Blaze!" I yelled over the phone.

"Yes, Sonic?"

"How will do you work with firework?"

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

Today is the day! It's been 7 years since Sonic and I have been dating! We're half way to 14 years now! I can't believe it! I woke up bright and early that day! Going to my boring classes didn't change my mood too! It was the best day ever! Well, the best day is when I met Sonic. This is the second best day.

"Oh I can't wait for tonight!" I said spinning in a circle.

"Hey now, don't make me drop my books." Silver said.

"Sorry, it's just Sonic and I have been dating for 7 years now!"

"To bad it's not 8 years."

Silver has been dating Blaze for 8 years...Well, now they're engaged now, but that didn't even change my mood too! I wonder if Sonic felt the same way? He usually never forgets our anniversary.

Anyways, it's now 9:45pm. I was getting for my date with Sonic. Cream wanted to pick my clothes and do my hair. She called Tikal over and she did my make-up.

"Where' Blaze?" I asked. "Along with Jasmine and Carter."

"Blaze is with So-... Silver right now." Tikal said.

"I think Carter is with Tails right now, and Jasmine is on her way."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Tikal put down her brush and went to answer it. It was Jasmine. Tikal looked in the bathroom, making sure I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Is everything set up?" Tikal whispered.

"Yea, Sonic is on his way now."

"Stall him, we're not ready at all!"

Jasmine nodded and went to stall Sonic. Tikal shut the door, and went back into the bathroom.

"Can we open a window? It's getting hot in here...Oh wait, I'm here." I said.

Everyone laughed and Cream opened our window. There was cool breeze flowing. It felt nice on my fur. It was getting hot the curler in front of my face. Soon, I was ready. I looked at the clock at it was now 10:01pm. Sonic was late!

"Where is he?" I asked crossing my arms.

"He'll be here any sec-" Cream began.

There was a knock on the door, making Cream smiled. She ran to the door and opened it. It was Sonic, in a tux. All the girls stood in front of the doorway, staring at him.

"Ladies." Sonic said. "Is Amy here?"

Cream pushed me towards Sonic. He held out his hand and I took his hand. I smiled at him.

"Have fun! But not too much fun, or you'll end up pregnant like me!" Tikal called out as Sonic and I left.

Sonic and I went back to the park. Sonic looked really nice in his tux. His tie was a dark blue color. I notice his socks didn't match too.

"Sonic." I began.

"Yes, Ames?"

"Your socks don't match." I said stopping in my tracks.

"That's all you notice? You're to picky." Sonic said in a playful tone.

I bumped my hip into his hip and ran off. It's a good thing I wasn't wearing any high heels! Sonic picked me up from behind and swung me around. I started to laugh and he put me down. We shared a kiss and went up a hill. There were no stars out, though. I loved counted stars with Sonic, even if we weren't in math class.

Just then, the sky started to light up! There were firework shooting! I gasped and enjoyed this moment with Sonic.

"Oh this is wonderful, Sonic! A free show!" I said clasping my hands together.

I looked up at Sonic, who was staring at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we both watched the fireworks together. But then, I notice something.

"Sonamy? What's Sonamy?" I asked seeing the fireworks spell out that word.

"That's our name when you put them together." Sonic said with a smile.

I covered my mouth. I can't believe Sonic set this whole thing up! I hugged him tight and he hugged me back. Once I let go, I stared back at the sky. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This was so beautiful to watch. I reached out my hand Sonic's hand, but I couldn't find it. I turned my head to where Sonic was. Instead, he was on the ground...On one knee!

"S-S-Sonic?" I gasped.

"Happy anniversary Amy. It's been 7 years... I couldn't image my life without you. I'm so glad you came into my life. We shared so much from these past 7 years. But, it's about time we step up this relationship. Amy Rose? Will you marry me?"

I started to cry. I jumped on Sonic and started to shower him with kisses.

"Yes! Yes, Sonic I will!" I said.

Sonic sat up and look my left hand. He put the ring on and I looked at it. It was so beautiful! It had three diamonds in it! On one side there was a blue diamond. On the other side was a pink diamond, and in the middle was a purple diamond. I couldn't stop crying after that.

"I got it all on video!" Tails said flying out of a tree."

Sonic and I stood up. I hugged Tails, and so did Sonic. Everyone came out of the tree and ran towards us. We all did a group hug. Finally, we were all engaged.


	14. Real Life Begins

**Last Chapter! I so did not want to end this... BUT HEY, I'm already writing 'Life's Horror'. Ok, enjoy this final chapter! **

**Sonic's POV**

Finally. I asked Amy to marry me! She said yes. All of my friends were getting married now. Everything seemed perfect! Well, it was about to become more perfect. You wanna know why? I don't need a degree for the job I'm getting!

"Sonikku! Guess what!" Amy asked jumping in front of me.

"Yea Ames?"

Amy pulled a piece of paper from behind her. She handed it to me, and I unrolled it. Man, I was so proud of Amy! She got her degree in psychology! I picked her up and kissed her. I set her down and stared at her degree.

"You have to frame this, babe." I said still staring at it.

"My parents already have a frame picked out for me."

"I still can't believe it's the last day of college."

I grabbed Amy's hand and we went to her dorm. There were no classes at all today. Which was really nice! All the students got this day to pack and get their degrees from teachers. I have to say, college was so much harder than high school. We got to Amy's dorm and Cream already had her things packed up.

"Who's picking you up, Cream?" I asked.

"No one I'm driving myself." Cream replied. "My parents are out buying my gifts right now."

"Lucky."

Cream left with her bags. She hugged us goodbye and left the campus.

"She does know we're gonna see her again, right?" I asked.

"She's in a hurry to see Tails. They're driving together."

"We should drive together! I mean, we are engaged now."

Amy giggled a little and started to pack her things. Once Amy was done packing, we went to my dorm. Tails' things were already gone. Amy helped me pack my things.

"You know Sonic." Amy began. "When we live together, you're going to have to help me unpack."

"What if you unpack everything and I can give you a very special reward."

"Define special."

"Something sexy."

I walked over to Amy and pulled her close to me. I started to kiss her lightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck, which was perfect. I grabbed her ass but Amy broke the kiss.

"Hey now, we can do that later." Amy said turning away from me.

"Fine." I groaned.

Once my things were packed we headed for the parking lot. There was a lot of people leaving the college. I was so glad too! I couldn't wait to be back home. Amy got in her car and I got in my car. We drove home, but I followed Amy cause I didn't know how to get back home...

"Sonic! How was college!?" My mother said running to me.

I closed my car door and my mom jumped on me.

"Ah, it was fine mom!" I said trying to keep my balance.

She let go and kissed me on the head. My dad came out and grabbed my bags. He padded my back and we all went inside. We all sat on the couch and I started to tell them about college.

"Where's your degree?" My dad asked.

"I didn't get one."

My dad's smile went away. My mom clasp her hands together.

"You-You didn't get a degree?" My dad said in a louder tone.

"I can tell you're mad, but I'm going to be a runner!" I said standing up. "But Amy got a degree."

"We're not talking about Amy." My mom said. "You could have gotten a degree in anything else."

"There was nothing I liked. Beside, Knuckles didn't a degree too! Nor, Shadow or Blaze or Tikal or-"

"For generations each male hedgehog got a degree! Why did you have to stop it!?" My dad yelled.

I had to think of something fast. I couldn't come home to fighting again. My left hand tighten...My engagement ring!

"Sonic, are you listen to me!?" My dad yelled.

I narrowed my eyes. I held up my left hand and pointed to my engagement ring. My mom screamed and my dad had to blink a few times.

"Oh my baby is engaged! Is it with Amy?" My mom asking looking at the ring.

"Yea. We're planning on buying an apartment this summer." I said staring at my dad.

"I'm proud of you, son." My dad said. "Let's forget about that fight."

I grinned. I knew what they were both thinking... Long term marriage. They both wanted grand-kids and if there was anything fighting, I would tell them I would never give them grand-kids. Works every time!

* * *

><p>Everything was going my way. I applied for a job. It had some things to do with runner. At least I could run a little everyday. But, it's been 2 months later. It's still summer and Amy and I got out own apartment.<p>

Tails got his engineering degree. He had his own work shop. Cream got her teacher degree. She's been looking for a job, along with Amy. Knuckles had changed his mind about his future. He was now a guard for the Master Emerald. Tikal was still a dancer, but she couldn't dance till her baby was out.

"I wonder if it's gonna be a boy or a girl." I asked sitting next to Amy in our own apartment.

"I hope it's girl! Tikal can't wait."

I smiled at that thought. I wonder when I'll be a father...Ah, don't have to worry about that right now! But with the rest of my friends... Silver is an actor, but he only does plays. Blaze still plays her violin. She's on the band that Silver works with. It's win, win for both of them. Shadow is a stunt double, which I think is perfect for him.

"It's a good thing Jasmine got her nursing degree. If Shadow gets hurt she can take care of him." Amy said drinking her tea.

"Yea, it works out for them."

I think Carter was with this guy Seth. I'm not so sure, I'll have to ask her about it. So far, Amy and I were off to a good start. We were still saving up some money for our wedding and a house. We wanted to make sure we had enough money for those big , it was bed time. Amy and I cuddled into bed. Amy was really happy with this.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Mmm?"

"This is our first night sleeping together."

I laughed a little.

"Yea, and we didn't even have sex this time!"

Amy laid her head on my chest. My heart began to beat faster. I rubbed Amy's back and she began to close her eyes.

"Hey Ames?"

"Yea?"

"Did you ever find a job?"

Amy sat up and sighed. She shook her head in sadness. I knew I shouldn't have asked that.

"Did you find a job yet?" Amy asked.

"I applied for one. I have to run the Olympic track."

"The Olympic track! Oh, Sonic that's great! You can do it!"

Amy hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. We started to talk about the future. What it was going to be like all grown up. Having all the time in the world. This would be a great time for us.

"We can go out to clubs and drink as much as we want!" I said.

"We can stay out all night and dance the night away." Amy said.

"We could do anything, now that our parents don't baby us anymore."

"But now we have to look out for each other."

"That'll be easy! We're together forever, Ames."

"Also, you didn't help me unpack, where's my reward?"

I grinned and kissed Amy. I pulled Amy onto my lap and started to kiss her again. Where did we leave off? Oh right. I grabbed Amy's ass, and started to pull down her shorty shorts. She would always wear shorty shorts, which I do crazy over.

"This is where we left off." I said.

* * *

><p>The last 7 years has been great for me. I met Amy and she got her voice. I fell in love with Amy and only her. I finally got Sally off of back. I got engaged to Amy Hedgehog. I could see my friends anytime now. I was forever done with school. High school and College, fuck you. Not really though, but school helps you in life.<p>

Finally, real life begins.

* * *

><p><strong>No lemon scene, sorry! But hey, there's gonna be <span>a lot<span> more in "Life's horror" I hoped all you guys liked this story. I sure loved making it! Stay tune, I love you all!**


End file.
